The present invention relates to a storage configuration recovery method and a storage management system useful upon occurrence of failure in a virtualization configuration.
In recent years, the storage virtualization technique in which different kinds of storage apparatuses of various vendors located in Storage Area Network (SAN) circumstances are integrated into one system to improve flexibility and efficiency in operation of storage is being spread. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0010341 A1 discloses the virtualization technique of storage controller base which realizes the virtualization function in storage apparatuses and realizes integration of different kinds of storage apparatuses by the external connection function.